


The King’s secret interest

by orphan_account



Category: The Prince and the Pauper - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lots of Cum, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shota, boy sex, boy/man, lust without love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward,now on the throne; craves the company of Sir Miles Hendon. But how can he avoid the predjudice of Tudor society, and act out his desires?





	1. King of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Please refrain from reading this if your uncomfortable with underage sex. Thanks  
> :::::::::  
> P.S I’m not exactly a great writer, but if you like shota then give it a try if you want..lol
> 
> P.S, P.S; this is solemnly a work of fiction is in no way geared towards the real Edward VI; this version is an alternative version of the said historical figure.

Edward recalled the events which transpired when he and his look-alike, Tom Canty had Switched places. To put it short: The prince saw the life of a pauper, and the pauper saw the life of a prince. It was as simple as that.

Edward had not seen Tom at court for a few months now. He and his family who once lived in famine now owned a house and income under the riches of the King. Tom and his family were as greatful as ever.

With the circumstances of being King; Edward could do as he pleased. He could eat what he wanted, and do what he wanted. In the perimeter of the palace he was staying in at least.

He ordered that tutors should no longer use a whipping boy when he ‘misbehaved’. He also sought that no one should treat him as a child, which especially applied to his laundress (who’s job was to dress him each morning - even though he knew how to dress himself).

Now everyone was at his command.

However, (leading back to the “ perimeter of the palace” problem) he found that many courtiers perused to patronise him, as if to manipulate. Sometimes he felt there was no point of his high, high title. It didn’t help that his advisers were so insistent and ignored his inclinations. It was becoming clear to him that most grownups were not going to understand, until he started to act like one of them himself.

Most grown ups, with the exception of Sir Miles Hendon.

Miles Hendon was titled Earl by Edward, and was married to Lady Edith; granted also by Edward.

Miles was indeed married, and was indeed a man.

A man much older than he. A man who had cared for him when no one else had. A man who was like heaven on earth.

Edward was sure Miles had liked him. But now he was married and claimed he loved Edith – who was rightfully a kind and gracious woman. Edward didn’t regret that they had married in private, otherwise the boy might have cracked right there and then at the wedding.

Edward thought they deserved each other, after the Hendon family feud. How could he not let them Marry? It would be completely unjustified if he did not; considering the fact that Miles had taken care of him. After all, it was the least he could do.

But feelings? Feelings for a married man? Yet when he himself was a boy (a boy of 9 to be exact)? It felt so wrong. But he was certain Miles and he had shared a lustful connection.

Otherwise he wouldn’t have touched his bottom so much when they rode on the horse to Hendon Hall. Although that could have been an accident. But why had he done it so much? It made no sense.

It wouldn’t be a good example, any how. And surely he would loose trust from everyone in England. That is if he carried out his desire. But he was so craving!

Edward became more impatient with his feelings. He had felt like this for a while. But he couldn’t ignore his heart. How was he to keep it a secret?

If Edward was King when he switched places with Tom then maybe he could have retrieved his crown strai–. His thoughts had suddenly remoulded.

That was exactly it! Tom Canty, the King’s doppelgänger could pose as him again. So Edward could enjoy time with Miles, and Tom could enjoy playing King. A win-win situation. It was perfect, oh it was.

The day was coming to a halt, and evening was to befall. King Edward organised a carriage for Tom Canty to arrive at Hampton court; in which the young King currently resided.

As far as Edward was aware Miles and Edith were staying in the palace at the moment, and would be returning to Hendon Hall later on in the week.

He had last encountered Miles and Edith, upon taking a walk in his favourite garden, it was his favourite because it had a marble fountain. They were sat on a bench reading poems and laughing: being cringeworthy and annoying as heterosexual partners are. It made Edward jealous for sure, but all hard feelings were gone after the Couple had bowed before him.

There was also the issue – which strangely did not occur to him before – of his downfall.

He’d heard the story of Edward II, who died from a hot stick up his arse, due to him galavanting around with other men. It was ‘no suitable fate for a King’, as his sister Mary had put it. She of course did not believe what the sodomite king was right, but had grimaced at the thought of the punishment (even she thought it was too harsh).

He thought all night about it (his crush on Miles). Turning and tossing under his crisp white bed sheets. Edward couldn’t tell if he was awake for the majority of the night or for all of it. All he knew was that, if anyone found out - then the road of Tudor predjudice awaited him.

The King took his usual morning preparations, and dined at breakfast alone.

As one of the servants was cutting a hunk of cheese, there was a knock at the door.

“Enter” Edward ordered.

There through an open door, revealed, “Sir Thomas Canty” - announced the announcer.

To note; Edward had instructed Tom to meet him at breakfast. So he infact did not rudely interrupt the King.

“A reliable friend you are, Tom. Would you eat?” Edward signalled his servants to find a chair for the boy. “If it pleases your majesty, I shall. Thank you.” Tom bowed and carefully made his way to the table.

The King shared his feast with his twin, and they talked of happy times, (because that was the only thing to talk about in the ye olde days of England). Once each finished eating Edward dismissed his servants present within the room, and in doing so they cleared the table beforehand.

King Edward nodded to each of the 23 courtiers as they left the room, one by one, until at last the guard bowed and shut the door behind him.

Edward told Tom to close the curtains and check the wardrobe. Notably, Tom had become rather perplexed, but indeed did as he was told without argument. Edward himself looked under the bed and checked the walls for any potential places a spy, or even a servant, could be hidden. The coast was clear.

“We will switch places once more!” Edward declared, whisper shouting.

“You want to change clothes? For what reason, Prey?” Tom whisper shouted back, he seemed to look slightly suspicious.

“It is...confidential. When I make my return, we are to once again revert to our old lives.” Edward said taking off his shoes.

“But what if I-“ Tom was cut off, “Hush, Lad. It is a simple game we are both familiar with. Say you feel unwell, only don’t say you’re not the King this time!”  
  
“Yes your majesty.” Tom nodded, still uncertain. He took off his hat, his coat and then doublet. “For how long shall you be gone Sire?”

“At most forever, if I have to. At least - until, let us say...3 of The clock, tomorrow!”

Edward was stood butt naked, waiting for Tom to hurry and take off his clothes. Edward’s clothes were sprawled on the bed, right down to the floor.

When Tom had finally finished, the two boys began to dress themselves in each others finery, and they once again became each other.

The King eagerly dressed himself, being the first of the two to finish. He looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t the nicest middle class outfit. It was brown and plain, but was definitely a spite better than wearing mud encrusted rags. A whole lot cleaner too!

Tom thought that Edward’s gown looked splendid. Much more than his own miserable brown one. Edward’s outfit was black, lined with golden thread. It had red rubies paved down the sleeves. The coat was made of black fur, most likely from a bear, and also had black silk on the outer layer.

“I’ll take my leave.” Said Edward adjusting his hat. “Once I’m gone you allow your subjects back in the room.”

Tom tilted his head, as Edward walked away.

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Tom shouted awkwardly, causing Edward to turn around and cast a glare which said; ‘ I’m not gone fool!’: to Tom who, in return, gulped.

With that, Edward opened the great door _himself_ and left Tom in his place.

 


	2. Edward/Miles Prt.1

The little King marched down the long wide galleries, headed to Miles and Edith’s bed chamber. There were many, winding corridors and stair wells to go through, and within five minutes of venturing he already was lost in his own palace. He had not realised that he was so used to having an escort, and embellished to himself that he should become competent to guide himself more.  
As he was lost, he sought guidance from a nearby guard, who had a wispy beard, and was standing intimidatingly before a huge wooden door.  
“I beg you pardon Sir, but would you inform me as to where the Earl of Kent and his wife Lady Edith reside? I have come on message of the King.” Edward asked trying to sound as un-kingly as possible.  
“The very last door on the right corridor, is where they are occupyin’ “  
The guard answered, with a cockney accent, pointing to the right.  
“Thank you sir.” Edward had bowed to him, feeling as though he had just denounced himself.  
The little boy headed in the direction he was informed – maybe he wasn’t that bad at finding his way around. It wasn’t like he had foolishly wondered to the complete opposite side of the palace, encountering the complete opposite people. Now that would have been awkward.  
Alas, he had reached the last door of the right corridor. Edward knocked twice with his fist. He waited for 30 seconds or so, then knocked twice with his fist again. He then counted to 10, and before long he impatiently opened the door.  
The King slammed the door behind him, and examined the room. The room was pleasant enough. It only had one tapestry with a picture of a milk maid, and a mirror which was hung opposite the bed.  
In the corner was an oak table, and a green armchair, lined with oak which matched the table. In the green armchair sat Miles Hendon, snoring away, with his feet in leather boots, perched on the oak table. Lady Edith did not seem to inhabit the room.  
Little King Edward tip toed over to the table and took the other chair opposite Miles. The sunlight perfectly touched the side of the mans face, which in term was a perfectly chiselled one. As said before, Miles was handsome. Daringly handsome.  
Edward decided that Miles Hendon was the most good looking man in the whole of England, which was a righteous honour.  
Miles had unfairly long eyelashes and thick (but not bushy), manly eyebrows. His cheekbones were full, more full now for he had appeared to have shaved beard. And his jaw line was plentifully shaped.  
Another point about his upper face area, is that when awake you would see his dazzling emerald eyes, which were addicting to say the least. Edward thought he would never get bored with those heavenly eyes.  
His lips were slightly parted, as a result of his slumber, causing in a line of dribble at the side of his chin. In their parting you could see pearly white strong teeth clenched, neatly placed next to each other. This was rare, bearing in mind medical care hadn’t been invented yet.  
Edward’s own teeth were crooked and babyish. Still, they were not rotten like his farther’s had been. It was true to say Edward preferred Miles’ features over his own any day.  
Once he had finished remarking all of Miles’ wonderful features, he ran over to the door to lock it, and checked the room for any eavesdroppers, peep holes, and passages where one chose to inhabit them self.

The coast was clear once again.

Edward thought it was time he should awake Miles, but then stopped in a stance to think, pinching his lips with his index finger and thumb.  
He had suddenly recollected one of his adventures with Miles at an inn. Edward remembered how he had hated the accommodation, and had been unkind to Miles, by hogging the bed for himself, in which Miles took the floor to rest upon.  
He remembered how he had woken that morning, to see that Miles’ Penis was as stiff as a metal pole pledged in the ground. The boy, knew it was definitely not a codpiece, for he had seen that Miles had released himself of it, along with other uncomfortable items of clothing. His penis had made a tent is his pants, which Edward had scoffed over at the time, as mere male instinct.  
Unfortunately, he had not realised how he felt about Miles then, which he mentally punched himself in the cheek for.  
Edward had explored his library many a time. Once he had found and read and a book, which was hand written, articulating the idea of prohibited sexual acts - describing them in detail. Including: anal; in which “ones arse is penetrated”,oral sex; where people would “pleasure one another with their mouths”, and masturbation; where “fingers and objects are used as tools of pleasure”.  
Since had the King regretted reporting the book to his nanny, who told Prince Edward (as he was at the time) it was a dirty prank, and then ordered for it to be burned.  
With these exciting ideas gathered, the King decided he would act upon them with Sir Miles.  
Edward took off Tom’s hat placing it on the table, then his doublet and shirt, which he recklessly tossed on to the floor. He did the same for the other layers of clothes, which he gathered to a crumpled pile, and placed on the oak table – avoiding the burden of the ground.  
The little King stood naked and proud, in front of the Earl of Kent’s resting form. It didn’t look like Miles would wake up any time soon. It was as if his senses had suddenly switched off when he was asleep.  
With all his might, Edward shifted Miles’ left leg off the table, using both of frail little arms, to support such an object. Then he moved his right leg in the same manner.  
Lifting the finely calved leg of a buff man, for a little boy required some degree of strength. Edward received this notion proudly, and then in an urging manner, collapsed in between the legs of Sir Miles Hendon.  
Edward unlaced the codpiece, then hurled across to the other side of the room. ‘No use for this!’ He thought, ambitiously. To his surprise, Miles had a huge tent in his pants. And by the looks of it he’d already creamed himself in his sleep. Edward thought that he’d have to work Miles’ penis to have things go the way he wanted them to, but apparently not.  
After some more unlacing and unbuttoning, Edward delved his little hand into the Earl’s pants and pulled out his cock. It was big. It was so big that Edward became nervous. He hadn’t touched another man intimately before, let alone a woman. And it wasn’t like he wanted to touch a woman, they were breeding machines and chit-chats for all he cared (remember what time period this is: Edward is very sexist).  
But he couldn’t stop now, Miles being asleep was perfect enough - he’d just have to be careful not to wake him. Miles cock was greased with cum,  
Edward began to pace his hand up and down his length, as he masturbated his own little cock at the same time. It wasn’t long before Miles had hazily squirted on Edwards Face. The semen lolled off his face, to his chin and neck, then on to his baby pink nipples.  
It wasn’t like he could control himself in his sleep, Edward supposed.  
The King decided to taste the goo which had been produced onto his face. It was salty at first, then aftertaste was unforgettably sour. All in all he was impressed that a bodily fluid could be satisfying.  
Edward rewarded his finery, with the preference of his mouth.  
Edwards girlish lips fitted lovingly around the brownish tip of the cock. The King bobbed his head up and down on the length, only surpassing about three out of the ten inch length.  
Again the Earl came, but vigorously this time. The thick goo loaded down the Kings throat, which in return he devotedly drank away at.  
Edward pulled his mouth away to take a breather, semen dribbling down his chin onto his chest again. Whilst the little King gained his breath, he failed to notice movement before him.

Sir Miles Hendon had awoken.

He looked at Edward, who was flushed with deep embarrassment, then at the pile of clothes on the table. “Tom Canty? Or the King?” He asked obliged. Edward did not answer, he didn’t know how.  
Edward became confused by his tone of voice,”You’re a sodomite!” He laughed.”It’s the king disguised as Tom.” Edward blurted subconsciously. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t happen, and it would be sly to involve poor Tom in such a situation. He would not have said anything otherwise.  
“You seem perplexed, Sire? Are you or are you not?” Miles flirted with a devilish grin. A grin that was to die for.  
“Y-Yes.” Edward sobbed, tears in his eyes. He was overcome with shock, though Miles responded as he’d wanted him to, the guilt could never be undone. He felt like such a dirty traitor; not urging to stop himself, getting foolishly caught. It was perhaps the worst feeling he had ever felt.  
Miles embraced the boys soft cheek with his big gentle hand, and then brought the naked child to his lap embracing him.  
“There, see. I’m sure that I’m a worse bugger than you my friend.” Miles returned kindly.  
“I had thought you were. When I met you I began to realise I was one too, I was resilient at first. But then I fell in love with you Miles Hendon.” Edward wiped his eyes, and then cupped Miles’s face with his hands, staring into his forest green eyes.  
“Yes of course...” Miles agreed, but He was not in love with Edward, he loved Edith. And mayhap, he enjoyed the company of men and women alike, especially boys.  
Before he had met young Edward; in his late teens Miles Encountered a red haired, Irish boy, around the same about the same age as the little Monarch.  
He recalled how the boy had one green eye and one blue eye. Before going on a voyage, Miles had paid the boy a single shilling for him suck the life out of his penis; in an abandoned church of all places. They both fled for their lives, having heard nearby voices of soldiers. He never saw the child again.  
Miles sometimes got off at the thought of the boy, his face was so feminine and beautiful, much like Edwards.  
He decided it would be best not to tell the King of this encounter, and went along with Edwards admonish.

  
“You do love me too don’t you?”

 Miles nodded, “Yes your Majesty, with all my heart.” He said lying.


End file.
